


И ты всё знала с самого начала

by Lady_Katarios



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, ahsoka meets the twins, the skywalker family tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katarios/pseuds/Lady_Katarios
Summary: Асока встречается с пилотом, уничтожившим Звезду Смерти.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 8





	И ты всё знала с самого начала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And All Along You Knew My Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691409) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Асока находилась в Диком Пространстве за пределами Внешнего Кольца уже в течение нескольких недель. Она проверяла наводку одного контрабандиста о заброшенной космической станции Сепаратистов, полной оружия ещё времён Войн Клонов, которое могло бы пригодиться Альянсу, но до сих пор чувствует ударную волну, сотрясшую Силу, когда был уничтожен Альдераан. Это так же по-своему больно, как первая волна чисток в ранние дни Империи. Асока тянется сквозь пространство, но из-за того, что когда-то она проявила осторожность из опасения создать какую-либо учебную связь с принцессой Леей, чувствует лишь слабое присутствие в Силе. Лея держит (научилась держать, и Асока тогда поддерживала решение о необходимости таких уроков) щиты так крепко, что невозможно почувствовать ничего более, даже по возвращении в знакомые звёздные системы. 

Как только она входит в зону голонета, панель связи начинает гореть новостными объявлениями, сообщениями и спамом. 

— Прочитай мне, — говорит Асока, и QT-KT пробегается по списку: арест Леи; побег Леи; уничтожение Альдераана неким оружием под названием Звезда Смерти; награда за голову пилота, уничтожившего Звезду Смерти, которая настолько велика, что сдвигает плату за её собственную голову на третье место. — Подожди, это неверно. — Асока берёт лист новостей, чтобы прочитать самой, и она действительно находится там, на третьем месте, сразу после неизвестного пилота и принцессы Леи. Имени Оби-Вана нет. 

Она делает глубокий, успокаивающий вдох. Асока годами считала его мёртвым, только недавно узнав, что он жив, поэтому ей не стоит чувствовать, будто бы она потеряла его снова, но она чувствует. Асока позволяет себе роскошь в виде нескольких слезинок за него, за народ Альдераана, за себя (она отказывается думать о слезах, которые пролила за Энакина до того, как узнала, кем он стал). Она медленно размазывает влагу по лицу, ищет утешение в Силе и расправляет плечи.

Асока набирает код комлинка Леи и терпеливо ждёт, когда ей ответят. Сейчас доступна только аудиосвязь, но голоса Леи ей вполне достаточно.

— Фулкрум. 

— Принцесса, мне так жаль. 

Голос Леи напряжён. 

— Звезда Смерти уничтожена. Ни одна другая планета не повторит судьбы Альдераана. 

Асока выдыхает и расслабляет плечи. 

— Хорошо. Это хорошо. 

— Тебе удалось забрать оружие?

— Я нашла его, но забрать времени не было. Ты можешь направить команду по координатам, которые я вышлю. Сейчас введу их.

— Фулкрум. — Голос Леи так же твёрд, однако немного смягчается. — Асока, это не безопасно. 

Асока снисходительно фыркает. 

— А когда было?

Лея долго молчит и наконец отвечает: 

— Я отправлю тебе координаты места встречи. 

— Скоро увидимся. 

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила. 

Асока обрывает вызов, ничего не отвечая.

#### *

Асока никогда не проводит много времени с флотом Альянса. У Леи, как и у Бэйла до неё, всегда находится работка, которую нужно делать и которая подходит к её уникальным способностям. Это держит её в движении и в стороне от Вейдера и Инквизиторов, поэтому это удобно для всех. Но когда Асока сажает корабль в Доме Один спустя несколько дней, ей кажется, что она отсутствовала намного дольше, чем было на самом деле. Здесь так много новых лиц и стольких знакомых лиц не хватает, замечает она, когда высаживается в загруженном ангаре. 

Лея ждёт её, маленький, яркий лучик, равномерно горящий, несмотря на все перемены. Она выглядит такой юной и такой хрупкой, что у Асоки ноет в груди. Иногда Асока не может смотреть принцессе в глаза, не может вынести того, что видит в ней её родителей, всех их, но это особенно больно сейчас, когда она знает, что никогда больше не увидит Бэйла.

— Я рада видеть тебя, принцесса, — говорит Асока. Она подходит, чтобы в утешающем жесте положить руку Лее на плечо, но Лея уворачивается и сама обхватывает её руками. Асока медленно обнимает её в ответ — никогда не умела обнимать как следует — но кажется, что физическое утешение просто необходимо Лее, после всего, через что она прошла. 

Лея отходит, расправляет плечи и поднимает подбородок, пряча испуганную девочку за маской лидера, которым стала. 

— Я тоже рада видеть тебя, коммандер Тано. Нам нужно многое обсудить.

— Конечно. 

Лея ведёт её через ангар; побитый жизнью старый фрахтовщик серии YT-1300, пришвартованный в нескольких отсеках от них, привлекает внимание принцессы. Она замедляется, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Лея останавливается и кладёт руки на бёдра.

— О, только не ты тоже.

— Что? — спрашивает Асока, моргая. — На это стоит тратить лишнее место? 

Лея фыркает.

— Едва ли. 

— Эй, ваша милость, не оскорбляйте мой корабль. — Мужчина — и не такой, какого она ожидала увидеть, — выходит из фрахтовщика; развязные манера и прицепленный к его бедру бластер ясно обозначают его принадлежность к контрабандистам. Асока знала этот тип. 

Лея сжимает губы, и Асока чувствует, что от принцессы исходит волна веселья и раздражения, что есть больше, чем принцесса обычно позволяет себе показывать. Асока смотрит на них и складывает руки на груди. Это может быть интересно. 

Затем с громким топаньем спускается вуки, рыча о сгоревшей муфте питания, и Асока выпрямляется.

— Чуи?

Он спускается с пандуса и сметает её в объятья; вопросы сыплются быстрее, чем она успевает отвечать.

— Вы двое знаете друг друга? — спрашивает Лея, бросая прицельный взгляд на контрабандиста, который лишь пожимает плечами.

— Не я, дорогая. — Он оборачивается к Чуи. — Ты что-то скрывал от меня, приятель? Нашёл подругу, о которой никогда не говорил?

Чуи начинает рассказывать, как они познакомились, и Лея смотрит на Асоку, и на её лице тот же вопрос. 

— Трандошанские большие охотники, — говорит Асока. Она указывает на Чуи большим пальцем. — Мы были приманкой. Очень давно это было. — Она говорит рваными предложениями, надеясь опередить новые вопросы. — Нам есть что обсудить.

— Да, — говорит Лея и смотрит на контрабандиста. — Хан, почему бы тебе не присоединиться к нам?

Хан кривит рот, но отвечает:

— Конечно. Я знал, что ты не можешь очень долго переносить разлуку со мной.

Лея открывает и тут же захлопывает рот; Асока слышит рваный презрительный выдох.

— Значит, вы друг её Светлейшества? — спрашивает он, однако совсем не так обыденно, как ему кажется. — Давно знакомы? 

— С тех пор, как она была ребёнком. 

— Она всегда была такая чувствительная?

Лея издаёт глубокий клокочущий звук, и Асока успокаивающе кладёт руку принцессе на плечо. Лея бросает в её сторону натянутую улыбку и ускоряется, оставляя Асоку с Ханом. 

— Я что-то не то сказал? — спрашивает Хан с фальшивой невинностью.

Асока поворачивается и одаривает его острой ухмылкой. 

— Я тебя не знаю, но мне уже хочется тебе врезать. Не испытывай судьбу. — Она смеётся, по большей части. Лея недавно прошла через многое, и Асока хочет сделать больно людям, ответственным за всё это, но раздражающий контрабандист тоже сойдёт. 

Мягкое «Ха!» Леи этого стоит.

Принцесса открывает дверь в небольшой конференц-зал, и Асока встречается взглядом с ещё двумя знакомыми лицами, которые она не видела много лет. Адмирал Акбар и Мон Мотма выглядят такими же удивлёнными, как, должно быть, и она сама. Мон переводит взгляд с неё на Лею, и Асока вдруг задаётся вопросом, знает ли она, кто настоящие родители Леи.

Мон и Акбар встают со своих кресел, и Лея говорит:

— Мон, адмирал, это Фулкрум.

— Вы проделали превосходную работу для нас, — говорит Акбар. Он не признаёт, что они уже знакомы (возможно, предполагает она, он не узнаёт её); не признаёт это и Асока. — Мы очень ценим вашу помощь.

— Спасибо. — Она поворачивается к Мон. — Хорошо выглядите, сенатор.

Мон берёт её за руки.

— Асока! Я не осознавала, что ты… — Она не говорит «всё ещё жива», но Асока всё равно это слышит, — на связи с принцессой. 

— Я многие годы работала с её отцом, — говорит Асока и на мгновение застывает. Мон бросает на неё озадаченный взгляд, но никто, кажется, не замечает. Наверно, Мон не знает.

Лея улыбается, ни о чём не подозревая. 

— Да, она была одним из первых тайных агентов, которых он мне представил. — Она указывает рукой на стол. — Давайте присядем и обсудим результаты последней миссии Асоки. 

Собрание длится недолго. Асока объясняет природу тайника с оружием и его местоположение, и адмирал с Леей решают, кого послать за ним. Это выливается в новую встречу с другими членами генеральского состава Альянса, но Асока уходит, заявляя, чем меньше людей знает, что она здесь, тем лучше. 

Хан сопровождает её на обратном пути к ангару, чтобы снова увидеться с Чуи, и ей удаётся отвлечь его расспросами о корабле. Он рассказывает ей о битве, в результате которой оказалась уничтожена Звезда Смерти (и какую роль он сам сыграл в сражении), когда в ангар прибывает отряд крестокрылов.

— Смена караула, — говорит Хан. 

Асока рассеянно кивает, отвлечённая ярким, не прикрытым щитами присутствием, только что появившемся в Силе. Она обнаруживает, что направляется ему навстречу, не останавливаясь, чтобы обдумать, словно её затянуло на орбиту солнца. Хан идёт за ней, однако она не знает, потому ли это, что он ей не доверяет, или потому, что он знает, куда именно она идёт, даже если она сама не знает.

Пилот скользит вниз по лестнице, снимает свой шлем и зажимает его под мышкой, наблюдая за тем, как вытаскивают из корабля его астромеха. Дроид свистит и пищит, и юноша смеётся.

Асока едва может смотреть на него; он не очень высокий, но у него песочного цвета волосы, голубые глаза и знакомая широкая усмешка. Вместо этого она смотрит на дроида и говорит:

— Надеюсь, ты хорошо вёл себя, Арту. 

Арту снова свистит, взволнованный встречей с ней, и подъезжает ближе, чтобы рассказать о своих последних приключениях.

— Ты знаешь дроида Бена? — живо спрашивает пилот. — Ты знала Бена?

— Бена? — переспрашивает она настороженно.

— Кеноби.

Асоку снова охватывает холод, на этот раз это длится дольше. 

— Сумасшедший старый колдун, — вставляет Хан. — Заявлял, что был джедаем. 

— Он был, — мягко говорит она, кладя руку на корпус Арту за поддержкой. — Был одним из лучших.

— Ты знала его! — восторженно восклицает пилот. — А ты знала моего отца?

Хан кладёт руку ему плечо.

— Малыш, ты не можешь просто ходить и спрашивать всех подряд, знал ли кто-то твоего старика. Никто не любит говорить о джедаях. Небезопасно уже много лет.

— А ты?.. — спрашивает Асока, мысленно готовясь к ответу.

— Люк Скайуокер. Мы с Ханом помогли спасти принцессу со Звезды Смерти. 

— И потом мы её взорвали! — добавляет Хан. — Ну, выстрелил малыш.

— А ты помог, — говорит Люк с той же усмешкой. Они, казалось, не замечают её удивления.

— Что случилось с Оби-Ваном? — спрашивает она. 

Улыбка Люка исчезает.

— Вейдер убил его. Как и моего отца.

Арту бормочет что-то о склонности Оби-Вана к перекручиванию правды в угоду предпочтительным для себя исходам, и Асока, соглашаясь, кладёт палец на его корпус. Она всё ещё помнит время, когда он внушил всем, что мёртв, чтобы тайно поймать наёмного убийцу. И сейчас она задаётся вопросом, не было ли это всё планом Палпатина с самого начала. Он так долго опережал их на несколько шагов, что иногда Асоке трудно сказать, когда она отодвигает реальные факты в сторону теории заговора.

Проще думать о недостатках Оби-Вана — что он был жив все эти годы и никогда не предпринимал попыток связаться с ней — чем встретиться лицом к лицу с другим секретом, который он хранил от неё. Бэйл рассказал ей о Лее, только когда она сама всё узнала и добилась от Бэйла ответов; но он никогда не упоминал Люка. Он должен был знать. Если только Оби-Ван не спрятал это и от него. 

— Извини, — говорит она. — Мне… это очень трудно принять.

— Нет, — говорит Люк. — Это я прошу прощения. Мне не стоило вываливать это всё на тебя, особенно учитывая, что ты была его другом.

— Да. Я воевала вместе с ним и твоим отцом, — говорит она; голос вздрагивает на мгновение, и она прочищает горло, перед тем как продолжить: — Во время Войн Клонов. — Её голос звучит так далеко и так незнакомо для её собственных ушей. — Я многому научилась у них.

— Так ты тоже джедай? — спрашивает Люк, его взгляд падает на световые мечи на её ремне, после чего возвращается к лицу. 

— Нет, — говорит она прямо. — Я не джедай. — Та боль больше не жалит так сильно, но Асока всё равно не любит говорить об этом.

Выражение лица Люка теперь серьёзное и настороженное. Хорошо. Ему понадобится вся возможная защита.

— Тогда кто ты?

Хан ступает ближе и берёт их обоих под локти. 

— Давайте поговорим об этом где-нибудь, где потише, — говорит он. — Может быть, выпьем чего-нибудь и перекусим. Наверное, ты ужасно голодный, после трёх часов в воздухе. 

Он выводит их из ангара в комнату отдыха пилотов, которая располагается недалеко по коридору. Асока пользуется временем, чтобы найти, что сказать.

Однако Лея присоединяется к ним до того, как у Асоки появляется возможность сделать это. 

— Асока — один из наших лучших тайных агентов, — говорит она. — Она заодно с Альянсом с самого его основания. — Лея сжимает её руки. — Благодаря тебе я смогла противостоять ментальной атаке Вейдера. 

— Он что? — говорит она, громче, чем намеревалась. 

Рот Леи кривится, и Асока чувствует, как у неё начинает болеть за принцессу сердце. 

— Этот монстр не остановится ни перед чем. К сожалению, он выжил после взрыва Звёзды Смерти, если верить слухам.

— Тебе следовало рассказать об этом, — мягко говорит Люк, беря Лею за другую руку. Асока находится между ними, и они окутывают её Силой, однако Асока не уверена, знают ли Люк и Лея, что именно сейчас происходит. Она понимает, почему Бэйл не позволил ей много заниматься с Леей, но почему Оби-Ван оставил мальчика совсем неподготовленным?

Лея качает головой. 

— Я бы предпочла не обсуждать это, особенно учитывая, что это не имеет значения. Они всегда собирались уничтожить Альдераан, чтобы добраться до меня. Я просто выиграла для нас немного времени, чтобы нанести ответный удар. — Она освобождает свои руки и складывает пальцы вместе. — У нас есть более важные вещи, о которых стоит сейчас беспокоиться.

— Не знаю, — говорит Хан. — Мне кажется, способность противостоять ментальной атаке довольно важна, принцесса. Может, Асока могла бы научить этому всех нас. 

— Я определённо могу научить Люка скрывать своё присутствие, чтобы ни Вейдер, ни другие чувствительные к Силе не смогли найти его, — говорит Асока. Она не хочет думать, что сделает с этим мальчиком Император. Она поворачивается к Люку. — Раз уж ты спросил, я была учеником. Или, как говорят джедаи, падаваном. Я покинула Орден до чистки, потому что увидела, что некоторые вещи совсем не такие, как я думала, и мне нужно было время, чтобы понять, кто я, когда я столкнулась с этой реальностью. — Она дарит ему грустную улыбку. Сейчас она поддержит ложь Оби-Вана, но она скажет столько правды, сколько получится. — Твой отец единственный, кто поверил в меня тогда. Он многому меня научил, и я бы хотела передать эти знания тебе, если ты позволишь. 

Люк радостно улыбается, не напоминая ей никого, кроме себя самого. 

— Я бы очень хотел, — говорит он. 

Асока делает глубокий вдох и надеется, что поступает правильно.


End file.
